


My Very Own Wish Fairy

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: Alice is very very tired and FP has always had a thing for surprises
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	My Very Own Wish Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this very short oneshot due to the drought that has been happening on ao3. I said falice rights!
> 
> Please send me your comments i love to see them.

Alice sighed as she worked on her computer. I has been a hectic week and she was tired to say the least.  
This past month she reopened the register- as painful of a memory as it it, writing is still her passion and she didn't want to give it up- not that she'd ever give up on reporting, she'd been juggling both jobs for a few weeks now and it was driving her absolutely insane.

She hadn't seen her kids and FP for more than a few minutes everyday and she missed them with everything she had. Betty would eat breakfast with her when she can and Charles would call her when he had the time and take her mind off of everything and FP would come when he doesn't have anything to do at the station and bring her lunch.

But she was exhausted. Physically and emotionally drained and all she wanted to do was spend an evening doing nothing with her family. But the amount of work she had to do wouldn't allow her to do so.

She was snapped out of her thoughts be the phone ringing.

"Riverdale register how may I assist you?" Her bored voice was clear as day as she repeated the same words she'd been saying for twenty five years.

"Ooo, you sound like a sexy lady I might need assistance somewhere el-"

"FP!" She faked annoyance, when in reality she was so happy to hear his voice. "I have a job to do stop distracting me".

"What I'm not allowed to miss my girlfriend now?" he smiled.

"I miss you too" Alice confessed softly, playing with her glasses "I wish I could leave work and come see you" 

"Well," FP started, and she could swear she could imagine his slight eyebrow raise, "call me a wish- uh- wish fairy? Wish fairy is that a thing? anyway, I'm coming to get you" 

She laughed at him softly, "I wish I can, FP. You know I can't. I have to finish a couple of reports before tomorrow so they can be printed in time" 

"The paper's going out a bit later tomorrow" FP stated and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"FP that's impossible the paper has never been late in the twenty five years I've worked here" 

"I made a few calls" She could hear his smug smile over the phone.

"What?! How?!" 

She heard the register door open and she turned around to see FP wearing a leather jacket and a very, very smug grin. And she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I'm the sheriff, baby".

She doesn't know if it was the exhaustion or because it was that time of the month but the sight of him made her almost cry of joy.

"See? Wish fairy" he laughed softly and walked over to her desk where she had her arms stretched out for him.

"Hi baby" he hugged her and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "you tired?" 

He felt her nod against his shoulder, "let's go".

"Where are we going?" she asked, voice muffled by his leather jacket.

"That's for the wish fairy and the wish fairy only to know" he smiled.

"FP stop calling yourself that it's not a real thing and it's creepy" 

"The wish fairy agrees" he smiled and led her out of the register.

FP opened the door to his truck for Alice as she observed her surroundings.

"Wha-" she looked around to the vaguely familiar place. She and FP would spend hours on end in this park when they were growing up- but it wasn't a park anymore, it was a motel.

"Nothing a trip to memory lane can't fix" he smiled, "C'mon" he took her hands and led her up the stairs all while she was too speechless to say a word.

"How did you even remember?" she said, her mouth hanging open a little. Even if this place was special to them and a few of their milestones happened here- she didn't expect he'd still remember the place they'd spent their time in almost thirty years ago.

"Nothing about you is forgettable, Al" he smiled softly.

"Aaand, viola" he opened the door to the roof where hundreds of fairy lights were hung, and the floor was covered in pillows and blankets.

Alice gaped at the sight in front of here, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

This was hands down the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her and she didn't know how to react.

"FP" she looked him softly, tears threatening to spill at any given moment, "I don't know what to say" 

"Say yes to a date night with moi" he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly.

At this point she was full-on crying. "I love you so much" she turned around and kissed him so hard he almost fell back. 

"Miss Smith, not here" he joked. "C'mere" 

He sat on the blankets that had been laid out and pulled her into his lap, he immediately felt her relax in his arms.

"This is so sweet, FP. You really didn't have to"

"Yes I did. You've been stressing yourself to death, Al. And I missed you." He softly whispered in her ear.

"Oh! Aaaaaand..." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed, "This" he pressed a button and soft music started playing.

"You don't have to worry for tonight, Al. Let me take care of you" he pressed a kiss to her head as they swayed to the soft music.

"I love you, wish fairy" she laughed.

"Uh-huuuuuh, doesn't sound so weird now amiright?" he laughed. 

"I love you, Al. More than you'll ever know"


End file.
